I'm Only Me When I'm With Her
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: Mikayla misses her best friend like crazy, so she does what she always does when she's away from Mitchie, remenisces and mulls over the old photos she has tucked away in her wallet and the memories they hold. Mitchie/Mikayla Demi/Selena One Shot


**I'm Only Me When I'm With Her**

**Pairing:** Mitchie/Mikayla Selena/Demi

**Word Count:** 790

**Summary:** Mikayla misses her best friend like crazy, so she does what she always does when she'd away from Mitchie, she thinks about her, remenisces and mulls over the old photographs she has tucked away in the soft leather of her wallet and the memories they hold.

This Selena/Demi version is on my livejournal. The link is on my profile. This is my first Demi/Selena so I hope it's okay and that you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** This is a completley fictional story, I don't own them or anything...

2 days, 17 hours, 35 minutes since I last saw my best friend, and I can't believe how much I miss her.  
I hate it when she goes away. I'm happy for her, I really am, and so very proud, but I miss her like crazy.  
When ever she's not by my side it's like there's this ache inside. Like I'm not whole.  
And I know that's so cheesy, but it's also so true. I'm only me when I'm with her.  
So I'll do what I always do when I'm missing her so much I think my heart's about to break inside my chest, I think about her, I reminisce, I pull the photo's out of my wallet and mull over them one by one.

The time we went to the beach. Out hair is blowing in our faces, she's giving me that classic, broad Mitchie grin that makes my heart pound just that bit faster and I've got my arm around her waist.  
The scene starts to play out in my head like a mini movie of what happened that day. We where both laughing so hard our stomachs' hurt and we could hardly breath and we ran up the sand, cold wind whipping at our heels.  
Mitchie's shoe got stuck and left behind, half buried in the damp dunes. I turned back, to go and get it, but she was determined to keep on going, crying out 'It wants us to go on with out it, save ourselves!', and with our hands still firmly clasping each others we got nowhere as we stood hopelessly trying to run in opposite directions till we both collapsed in the sand.

The next one is of us sitting indian style on the her bed, pulling faces at the camera. The scene starts to play out and we were just talking about everything and playing Paramore's album _Riot_ on repeat. The song _Born For This_ came on and we both grinned like idiots and broke our conversation for the moment to start singing the lyrics a little to loudly "_Oh no, I just keep on falling, back to the same old. And where's hope when misery comes crawling? Oh my way, hey!"_.  
Mitchie stood up and started dancing round and jumping up and down and I just sat there laughing at her and shaking my head. Her soft hair was a dark brown blur as she spun around and stopped in front of me, her hand extended for me to take. I gave her a look that said 'yea right!' but all she had to do was keep looking at me with those gorgeous eyes for a couple of seconds and I gladly slipped my hand into hers and let her pull me to my feet. Mainly because I loved to feel her hand in mine.

I pull out the next and sigh. It's of us lying on our backs on a picnic blanket, mouth's open as we laugh and our hair fanned out beneath our heads, tangling in each others. I can almost hear the click of the camera as she takes the photograph and the angelic sound of her laughter.  
I turned my head to look at her, just to watch her laugh, soft red lips beaming up at the sun who smiled back down on her warmly. All the world seems to smile at her. I know I always do. When she smiles at me, I can't stop myself from grinning back, it's contagious.  
I sighed lightly and reached up to run my fingers through her silky locks and she turned to face me, her smile softer now. Our for heads touched and she leaned just a little further forward to press them against each other.  
I could have kissed her just then. I wish I had. The look on her face was so perfect, and her warm breath was blowing over my skin with every rhythmic breath she took.

I feel my pocket vibrate gently, buzzing away as I sit confused for a moment before I quickly reach in and fish my mobile out. I flip it open to find Mitchie's name flashing on the screen and I allow a small smile to take over my lips.  
As I open the message and read it my smile grows wider and I can feel that familiar warm sensation I get in my stomach when she leans up to plant a chaste kiss on my cheek.  
'Missing you SO much. Can't wait till I get back. Call me tonight. **I love you**. xxx Mitchie'.  
4 days, 6 hours and 25 minutes till I can see my best friend again, wrap her in a hug so tight she wont be able to breathe and whisper 'I love you' in her ear and then I'll be whole again. Because I'm never really me when I'm not with her.


End file.
